Deep desire act 2: choose
by Maddygirl13
Summary: Adoption from Mrs. Bumblebee. It's been over a week since kaz was taken from his old life. However, now he's trying to settled with his new life with chaor as his mate. Unaware of kaz's fate, Tom, Peyton and Sarah go to the underworld to find him. Now, not only if kaz can trusted his friends with not telling anyone of being a creaturs's mate, but have to choose his old or new life.


Greetings _deep desire_ fans! the wait is over! There deep desire! But, before we begain, here's a recap what happened so far.

* * *

 **Story originally belong to Mrs. Bumblebee**

 **I don't own chaotic.**

 _Previously on deep desire_

 _"DUCK!"_

 _"Chaor."_

 _"Where is he?"_

 _"There you are."_

 _"Come here Kaz."_

 _"Chaor let me go. Someone help"_

 _"Say goodbye to your friends."_

 _"Chaor, why are you doing this?"_

 _"All in good time Kazzy, all in good time."_

 _What are we going to do?"_

 _"Maybe we can be on some assistants."_

 _"Code Masters."_

 _Chaor what is going on?"_

 _I've waited a long time for this."_

 _"It has begun."_

 _'what's happening?'_

 _The beginning of our bond has begun.'_

 _What do you mean?'_

 _What I mean is that the first of three stages of the Blood bond has been completed and that the blood bonding has begun. We are now mates.'_

 _Please let me go...'_

 _No_

 _Was it a success?'_

 _Yes it went better than I expected._

 _What the?'_

 _My apologies Chaor but the bath is ready.'_

 _What's wrong my mate?'_

 _You really don't know do you.'_

 _First you kidnap me, destroyed my clothes, bit me and bonded with me and and…'_

 _'I did all that because I want you.'_

 _We are expected somewhere.'_

 _Is the Cleansing bath ready?'_

 _'Ah Chaor just in time, the bath is ready and at its warmest but still safe for Kaz.'_

 _'It's ok. Just let the waters wash over you.'_

 _W...what was that?'_

 _That it was a cleansing wave. Meant to clean you of all the sins and foulness you've ever come in contact with and is used to strengthen mates' mental bond'_

 _Sleep well my sweet little mate.'_

 _Ah Chaor, just the creature I wanted to see."_

 _"My apologies Chaor but I must ask you this."_

 _"Where did you find such a delicious looking creature?"_

 _"Keep your filth eyes off him and I will not tell you where I came across him."_

 _"Thanks Chaor"_

 _"Any time Kazzy."_

 _"What's... what's happening...?"_

 _"We have become one. We are complete."_

 _"Complete...?"_

 _"The Blood Bonding ling is complete and we are now Blood Bond Mates."_

 _"What is wrong my sweet Kazzy?"_

 _"What's wrong...You kidnapped me, and then declare I was going to be your mate, without my consent. Partially forced me and tricked me into every step of a bonding retrial, that binds us forever. And I feel like I'm am a personal toy and prisoner of yours. THAT'S WHAT IS WRONG!"_

 _"You want to know why I claimed you well I'll tell you Kaz. It's because I've found you as the most perfect being I've ever met and...I knew other creatures were planning terrible things to do to you if they ever captured you and made you their mate so I had to act fast to protect you from such a fate. If you still refuse to believe me, that's your problem."_

 _"Why didn't you tell me this from the beginning?"_

 _It would have been too late if I had waited to see you again."_

 _"Too late...?"_

 _"You really shouldn't leave you mate alone Chaor, he could be stolen right out room under your nose before you know it."_

 _'How are you doing this...?'_

 _'Call it my...gift.'_

 _"Is something wrong my lord?"_

 _"I have to go."_

 _"Where is he!"_

 _"Chaor's mate has gone missing."_

 _"Where Did They Go!"_

 _"Don't you Dare touch him"_

 _"Chaor!?"_

 _"How Dare You Touch My Mate!"_

 _"Can't you see lord Chaor, that your little mate doesn't care for you... tell him yourself little one"_

 _"You're not going anywhere." Chaor roared._

 _"Oh I doubt that"_

 _"Kaz..."_

 _"He…he was planning to…was going to…"_

 _"He won't touch you, ever again."_

 _"But…I can still…feel him. Please…make it go away_."


End file.
